


【授权翻译】钥匙与锁（原文名：Lock and Key）

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Prison AU, Prison Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks CommanderEyebrows for giving me the permission to translate this story. It is really exciting.<br/>Different translation skills and strategies are implied.<br/>Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】钥匙与锁（原文名：Lock and Key）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lock and Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178691) by [CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/pseuds/CommanderEyebrows). 



> Thanks CommanderEyebrows for giving me the permission to translate this story. It is really exciting.  
> Different translation skills and strategies are implied.  
> Enjoy reading!

监狱长的铁头靴发出闷响。它踩在埃尔文史密斯的胸口上。他倒在地，为疼痛闷哼。埃尔文要求的是解除单独监禁，而不是现在这样。14天以来他没和任何人有过接触和来往。14天的单独监禁让他摸清牢房里的一切。北角的裂缝到横亘天花板的混凝土金属棒。所以沉重牢门被推开的时候，埃尔文心里有激动的变化。扎卡里阿斯监狱长拉了把椅子进来，背后提一个小型手提箱。埃尔文还缩在墙角，膝盖压着胸口被双手环抱。但他终于不再是一个人。

“因为叛乱落到这个下场，值得吗？”

扎卡里阿斯监狱长问他。声音很低压在喉咙。沉重牢门在他背后关上。

埃尔文抬起脸来看他，冷静得可怕。

“我什么都没做。”

他说。蓝眼睛去直视监狱长。

“我没参与过什么叛乱。”

说辞依然和之前一样。米克对他有深刻印象。

他在拉进来的那把椅子上重重坐下，看他的犯人是居高临下。

“你的意思是说，你没有做任何……像他们说的，扰乱民心的事情？”

“是的，先生。”

看他，多么自命不凡。嗓音里没有半点伪善。这让米克的舌头一时无言。他见不得埃尔文对所犯罪行的冷淡。他站起来，向他走。接着一拳砸向对方的自命不凡。砸中埃尔文的脸。拳头到肉到骨头。米克狠狠地揍。犯人护住了要害保命。他很聪明。

后来，监狱长停手。他认为这样的教训暂且足够。他喘着粗气，抓埃尔文的橙色衣领，把他举到视线水平。

“够了吗？”

埃尔文哽咽，吐出一口鲜血。

米克笑了笑，把对方拉近。

“我想，还不够。”

他静下来，像在想。埃尔文潜意识地感觉紧张。但接下来的事情令埃尔文惊讶。没有剧烈的攻击和疼痛，他的嘴唇突然被对方的压下。粗糙的磨着带血的。埃尔文稍微张了嘴巴。米克趁机进去了，舌头品尝他的疼痛和惊讶。他总是享受鲜血的气味和滋味。原因莫名其妙，埃尔文的鲜血让他觉得很好。

僵持似乎了很久。监狱长撤回舌头。

“你、你对所有关在这里的家伙都这么干吗？”

埃尔文在喘。米克松开抓他衣领的手。他转身去拿手提箱，他的犯人顺着墙壁滑到地上。

“嘘。”

米克说。从手提箱里拎出一根绳子，足够长。

“只有像你这样的家伙啊，史密斯。你们都一样，呵，淫荡。你们这些聪明人让我觉得很有趣，认为自己是不同的，深谙世故。可又怎样呢？最后不还是叫得那么爽。你也是吧，嗯？”

他去栓埃尔文的手。无力的手臂被快速捆绑。

“你又怎么知道？”

埃尔文表现出恼。胸口没了惊慌。取而代之的是畏惧和欲望。畏惧有一点点，更多都是欲望。

“之前在这里有过性伴侣吗？”

米克耸耸肩膀。

“一两个。”

他把埃尔文拖回他的脚下，要比之前文雅。

“你会让我惹上麻烦吗？”

埃尔文不确定怎么回答。否认会挨一顿打，肯定也可能会被砸。

“我不知道。”

他看着他。米克和他有一样的金色头发。

“会吗？”

监狱长笑了笑。手里变出一把枪。枪头指着埃尔文的头。

“我不那么认为。”

他说。放开对方。手臂仍被捆绑，只是刚才被米克抓在手里不放。

“我不认为我会惹上什么麻烦，明白了吗？”

米克轻轻地笑，笑看他的犯人会怎么做。

埃尔文在思考，他猜面前的男人不会冒险把他杀掉。但他不确定面前的扎卡里阿斯监狱长不会把他杀掉。可能的话，他愿意避免更多的伤痛甚至死亡。

“没有麻烦。我明白了。”

埃尔文答道。看米克很享受这样，笑得像是精神失常。到底谁淫荡啊。埃尔文想。他想说，但没有说。目前的情况他很清楚。

“很好。”

监狱长转过脸，放下枪。另一只手去解衬衣，然后扔到一旁。埃尔文不得不承认，他的身材很棒，如果能再多一些毛发。他拥有健硕的肩膀，挺括的胸膛，而且吻技也不差。或许在做过之后，埃尔文还会认为他的品行也不赖了。谁知道呢。

“我想上你，你一点都不奇怪，嗯？”

米克问。转回来看他的犯人。

“我该说什么？”

埃尔文耸耸肩，已经是极限。

“说‘我知道了。我是个有魅力的男人。我能理解你为什么想这么做。’？”

监狱长笑了笑。动手脱犯人的衣服。

“管好你的嘴，自命不凡的家伙。不然你嘴里就不只是舌头了。”

他很急，把布料撕破。

“但说真的，那种事情不管怎样都会发生的。”

手掌滑到埃尔文的裆，埃尔文马上感觉到性器肿胀。虽然有六个月没碰过它。

“我们进展的很快不是吗？”

米克轻轻地笑。摩擦埃尔文的胯。隔着橘色的牢服，让犯人把呻吟抑压。

“你半勃的时候说这样的话，很没有礼貌。”

埃尔文跟着反击。被绑缚的双手握住监狱长裤子下的性器。他很满意监狱长在他手里的颤栗，再试一次也无妨。

米克低吼，带着欲望。他拿过手枪抵住埃尔文的下巴。

“看来你还没明白谁才是这里的老大啊。就算我现在开枪崩了你的脑袋，也没有人会想你的。”

声音里带颤，他在激动。冰凉的枪管在颤，它还抵住埃尔文的下巴。

然后犯人笑了。忽略掉加速的心跳，他抬起一边的眉毛。

“那让你很兴奋不是吗，你这个混账。”

“你应该知道他们都是怎么说的，史密斯先生。”

米克继续摩擦埃尔文的性器。这次带了更多的愉悦在其中。他去咬监狱长的下唇，更多的愉悦开始发生连锁反应，从这里到那里，跑遍整个身体。

“进了监狱，人会变得不一样……”

米克对着埃尔文的耳朵呼吸。握抢的手滑到他的牢服下体。他脱他的裤子。埃尔文发出呻吟，外裤被脱下，只留了底裤包裹发硬的性器。米克的手也在那里。

“有些人成了好人，有些人，就成了坏人。”

“德、德克要是知道了你上了他的悬赏犯，他会怎么样？”

犯人问他。摩擦包在裤子里的性器，不断增大的肿胀。他的手在那里，在监狱长的裤裆。

“我可不认为他会在乎这个。对于解除你的单独监禁，他应该会高兴才对。”

米克的手探进去，探到埃尔文的性器。顶端被戏弄，用拇指游玩。

“况且，他现在可忙得很。一桩连坏杀人案，和巨人有关。你知道什么线索吗？”

“看来这才是你的目的。”

埃尔文说，像是不满。他努力去拉对方的拉链，又被愉悦拖延。

“怎么像是在审问我呢？”

他死撑着意志力，在监狱长手里颤栗。至少还想给自己留下哪怕一点自尊心。

“甜言蜜语从来不是我的强项。”

米克伸手帮他的犯人把裤子脱下。裤子滑落在地，他踢过去，和衣服一样被扔在一旁。他的性器是半勃状态，看起来就已经难以阻挡。监狱长举起枪。

“跪下。”

他命令道。握着对方性器的手移到脖子下。

“你敢咬的话，世界上就从此多了一个死掉的混账了。”

“真是无礼啊。”

埃尔文说，听话地在地上跪下。他脱米克的底裤，看性器从里面跳出。

“把这个吞进去，实在不算是诱人的惩罚。”

犯人不等监狱长回答，张开嘴把他的性器吞下。舌头绕着龟头打圈，然后顺着往下。

米克的手指在埃尔文的头发里抓。他的舌头很好用，他知道该怎么用。埃尔文史密斯对口交显得得心应手。他时而把对方的性器全部包裹，他时而单单含住性器的前头。

“唔，操。”

前头开始冒水了，监狱长一声暗骂。液体顺着埃尔文的喉咙流。他趁机把米克的性器整根含下。这让米克哼出来，轻轻地带着惊讶。然后他丢了枪，拽起犯人往墙壁上压。埃尔文打算深喉，但没能得逞。米克还在喘，额头覆一层汗。他拉过埃尔文热烈地吻，伸手扒掉他的裤子。

埃尔文被压在墙壁上，米克亲吻他的胸膛。他一点点吻下去，舌头舔弄他的乳首，把埃尔文的脖子轻握在手上。他被舔弄到呻吟，呻吟立马被压抑。

“很敏感啊。”

米克笑了笑。

“闭嘴。”

埃尔文含糊地说话，脸红了。他的胸口……很敏感。如果双手没有被绑，他会能够对米克的舔弄作出抵抗。

“我可不会照做。”

米克哼了哼，咬埃尔文的肉。他的胸口敏感，他咬在他的敏感上。犯人嘴里在骂，试着作抵抗。但都不是办法。乳首被咬，监狱长的牙齿让他性器硬得更加。监狱长知道他这样会让犯人那样。他握住埃尔文的性器，用冒出的液体把埃尔文的性器弄脏。米克的手跟着摸到性器底端的胯。往下是洞，紧致的洞，换来他的呼吸后压，在喘了。刺激是多重的。多重的刺激把埃尔文推向射精的悬崖。然后米克突然松手，让犯人觉得不够。他发出哀鸣，不赞同监狱长的暂停。最后的一点尊严已然殆尽。

“嘘。”

米克命令。对埃尔文的反应很满意。他现在只感觉到糟糕，在喘在流汗，背靠着墙壁。很好。他很满意。勾起手指拉下对方的裤子边，终于把埃尔文的底裤一把脱下。米克见到了他的性器，他的性器忍耐不起。在脚踝远离底裤的时候还有轻轻的颤栗。轻轻的喘息也在犯人的喉咙里。米克架起对方的腿，然后举起。埃尔文的呼吸在举起的同时往后压抑。他的双腿被掰开，很用力。监狱长去吻他，对准了的性器缓慢进入埃尔文的洞里。

他的性器很粗很大，缓慢进入带来不可思议的反应。犯人承受了，他想要米克的进入。可他坚持不让呻吟溢出。或许埃尔文还残存一丝自尊心。但对方的挺进让他的坚持濒临崩析。米克插得很深，越来越深。他把埃尔文填满，听到埃尔文快要窒息的呼吸。压抑的呻吟和喘息弥漫在这个安静的牢房里。他们尽可能地贴得很近。

像是过了很久，体内的抽插暂停。埃尔文动不了，疼痛几乎难忍到不行。而米克看起来也好不到哪里去。这样的体位让两个人都累得可以。尽管犯人坚持认为他更糟糕而已。被上的是他埃尔文，不是米克。

抽插又在继续。

缓慢插入，缓慢退出，退出比插入还不着急。

“嗯，啧。”

埃尔文吸气，脚趾扣紧。监狱长的头抵在犯人的胸口。他骂他，他咬他胸口的乳首。呻吟无法抑压，米克趁这个时候碾进，缓慢地插入。他们坠入了插入，啃咬和退出的韵律。米克知道了什么时候该进，什么时候该停。

牢房里充满了皮肤打在皮肤上的声音，其中混着埃尔文的呻吟。米克插入他，很用力。把他顶到磨在墙上去。体内的敏感点被撞击，米克的性器把埃尔文送入射精前的酿酝。

“P-Please...”

他突然慢下来，让犯人没了自尊地乞求叹息。埃尔文要射了。目光开始迷离。

监狱长没回应。哼了一记将性器抽出，又在喘息后快速地挺进。他的整根性器都埋进埃尔文的洞里。

他想要叫，喊出来，被米克倾轧封缄。他热烈地吻他，让埃尔文叫不出来，喊不出来还有难以呼吸。米克去咬埃尔文的下唇。性器还在洞里驰骋，缓慢地驰骋。

然后米克射了。尽可能地深入到对方体内，他把精液射入埃尔文的洞里，射的时候颤抖着呼吸。埃尔文被米克的精液填满了。

他快要不行，他也要射精。胃部收缩，埃尔文发出一声低鸣。精液射出落在他自己的胃部，陷入的空白是极乐登顶。目光迷离，感官麻痹。

他们就这么呆了一阵，两个人都累得可以。米克缓慢地退出，放下埃尔文的腿。埃尔文便跟着顺着墙壁滑在地。这是埃尔文史密斯在单独牢房经历的地狱。头发散乱，精液四溢。扎卡里阿斯监狱长笑了笑。他会把这幅情景铭记于心。

 

END


End file.
